


One For My Baby (And One More For The Road)

by khazadspoon



Series: Swing Whilst You're Winning [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swing Singer AU. Bruce Wayne singing the Sinatra song. He just happens to have someone in mind whilst doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For My Baby (And One More For The Road)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dgraysonbooty's need for a fanmix with swing music on it. And let's not forget the JLU episode where Batman sings.

_"It's quarter to three,_  
 _There’s no one in the place ‘cept you and me,_  
 _So set ‘em up joe,_  
 _I got a little story I think you oughtta know,”_

A few patrons sip their drinks, the faint clattering of ice drowned out by the soft piano. Others tap their fingers and lovers lean in close to one another. The man on the stage sings smoothly, eyes closed and moving slowly with the music, to someone who isn’t in the audience.

_"We’re drinking my friend,_  
 _To the end of a brief episode._  
 _So make it one for my baby,_  
 _And one more for the road.”_

Bruce steps down from the stage, microphone held close to his lips as he weaves through the crowd with a practiced ease. Eyes follow him as he moves easily around stray stools and fallen glasses. Patrons watch as he trails his fingers over a young woman's shoulders, as he caresses a man's cheek when he passes.

_"I got the routine,_  
 _Put another nickel in the machine,_  
 _Im feeling so bad,_  
 _Wont you make the music easy and sad.”_

He leans against the bar, curling the wire around his fingers. As he sings to a woman in a red dress, he sees the one person he didn’t expect to see; Clark was back in town. Bruce hasn't seen him for three months.

_"I could tell you a lot,_  
 _But you gotta to be true to your code,_  
 _So make it one for my baby,_  
 _And one more for the road…”_

Clark stays in the shadows, simply watches as Bruce weaves his way back through the smokey room and back on to the stage. The spotlight finds the singer again and highlights the sharp angles of his cheeks, the sweat clinging to his collarbones peaking out of the open collar of his shirt.

_"You’d never know it,_  
 _But buddy I’m a kind of poet,_  
 _And Ive got a lot of things I wanna say._  
 _And if I’m gloomy, please listen to me,_  
 _Till it’s all, all talked away.”_

He placed the microphone back in it’s stand and ran his fingers over it. Sweat beads on his brow; he can feel Clark watching him with almost every note that comes from his lips.

_"Well, that’s how it goes._  
 _And Joe I know you’re gettin anxious to close,_  
 _So thanks for the cheer,_  
 _I hope you didn’t mind_  
 _My bending your ear.”_

Looking out across the dark sea of faces he caught Clark’s eyes. Something stung in his chest as they watched each other, just like it always did. 

_"But this torch that I found,_  
 _It’s gotta be drowned,_  
 _Or it soon might explode._  
 _So make it one for my baby,_  
 _And one more for the road…”_

His eyes slip shut as the last note rings out. The audience claps, cheers and whistles. When Bruce opens his eyes, Clark is gone. Bruce bows his head and smiles for the crowds as he tries not to let his disappointment show.

But, as there always is when Clark gets back from New York, there's a note pinned to Bruce's dressing room door.


End file.
